


Watching the Nightmares

by LadySerenade



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blight Mention, F/M, Slight Canon Divergence, Smut, dream walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerenade/pseuds/LadySerenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas cannot deny he is drawn to her, even in her sleep. He will awaken something in her that will conquer him completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This little oneshot has no specific place in the time line, just an idea that I started and enjoyed. I take some liberties about how things work in my version of events, a little off from canon but still staying in the ballpark.

From the moment he met her he had been drawn in. She was a fascinating woman, she had all the fierceness and wild natured ways of the Dalish, with none of their prejudice or close mindedness. She was always inquisitive, it wasn’t just enough to hear the facts, she had to know the why of things, and it made him want to know her. Every part of her was calling out to him, and he couldn’t help but try and discover her. When he found his way into her dreams that night, it was completely because of her own pull, and his lack of will to resist.

 

_She was so young, hunter’s green eyes alert and curious. Her bright red hair had been longer back then, elaborately braided and hanging down to her waist. Her body was lean with muscle but her hips were starting to round out into womanhood nicely. Standing with her was another girl that looked startlingly like her, with the same flaming hair and eyes, but older by perhaps quite a few years. They were smiling and teasing each other, stripping themselves of their leathers. Gehenna’s set aside her bow with reverence, but there was still a small blade tucked into the waistband of the loose pants she wore under her hunting leathers._

_“You remember the rules little sister?” The older girl said, grinning with promise._

_“First one to the far side of the shore,” Gehenna said, this clearly being something they had done before. They lined up with each other, focusing in on a long stretch of river that cut through the forest. The trees were so impossibly tall here that not much sunlight reached the ground, the water was probably frigid. Solas observed from a safe distance, until they started to run._

_Gehenna took off like an arrow, small body weaving into the underbrush with impressive fluidity. He struggled to keep an eye on her as he followed. She was slunk low to the ground, and her bare feet never faltered, even as she vaulted over a felled tree, landing with nearly no sound on the other side. It was like she was one with the forest, a creature who was born and bred to be here. She was clearly outmatching her sister, who was fighting to keep pace with her. The vegetation was getting thicker, and the sound of water roaring was coming into range. Gehenna looked over her shoulder with a glint in her eye that spoke of mischief, and stuck her tongue out at her sister. Then he saw the open air, and Gehenna fearlessly dive out into it._

_When he reached her jumping point he saw the waterfall and her swimming below to the far shore of the lake it was filling. Her sister had surpassed her in the water, clearly the stronger swimmer. Solas relocated himself to see the scene better, going to a small grove of trees on the outskirt of the lake, observing them with curiosity. Gehenna had lost the race, and both women lay panting on the shore._

_“You still need to learn patience da’len,” The girl said affectionately._

_“One day I will beat you and then you can stuff your patience in your ass,” Gehenna said, vulgur as always. Her sister tugged her ear reproachfully._

_“What would the Keeper say to hear you speak like that? You are not a child anymore Gehenna, things will change for you now,” Her sister said, steering the conversation somewhere Gehenna didn’t want to go. Solas noticed that the atmosphere of the dream was changing, the edges seeming darker now, the feeling changing from a normal dream to a nightmare._

_“I do not plan to stay with the clan Mehanna,” She said to her sister, looking down at her hands._

_“Not this again,” Her sister said rising, turning to look down at Gehenna. “This feeling you have, this desire to run and be free in the forest, it is natural da’len. But that doesn’t mean you abandon your family.”_

_“You are the only family I have,” Gehenna said, the stubbornness of youth hard on her face._

_“The clan is your family,” Mehanna tried to tell her._

_“They don’t understand me, and they are complacent never understanding what we really are,” Gehenna said and rose too. “Do you remember when we were wandering the forest outside that little settlement in Ferelden?”_

_“Of course, that was when you told the Keeper you saw the Dread Wolf and that she was beckoning you to come into the forest and help her,” Mehanna said exasperated._

_“The whole clan shunned me after that, and no one ever believed me,” said the younger elf, the hurt of it reading clear on her face._

_“You should not have told that tale sister, it was foolish and a child’s fancy.”_

_“It was true!” Gehenna cried. “I saw the spirit of a wolf, and she turned into a woman and called me into the forest. She needed my help and I was locked in an aravel after that, not even free to be with the rest of you.”_

_“You are talking about a demon, the Keeper was trying to protect you,” Mehanna told her._

_“Who is to define a demon?” She shot back, always needing to know more. “We know so little about them, maybe they do not all mean us harm!”_

_“Stop this foolishness,” Mehanna said and grabbed her sister by the shoulders. “You are too wild for your own good. The clan needs you now and I need you to promise me sister, please promise me, that you will protect it.”_

_“But Mehanna,” She started to say._

_“Please!” Was all her sister got out before the ground rolled underneath them, sending them both sprawling. The memory of a horrible stench filled the dream, and in the middle of the ground a pit of blackened earth started to bubble up, a hand springing forth from it. Darkspawn._

_“My bow,” Gehenna said, looking up at the waterfall. “I left it with my gear!”_

_“Get to the clan,” Mehanna said, flames coming to her hands. “Run!”_

_“I won’t leave you,” Gehenna started to say, and moved towards her sister until she was forced back by a barrier._

_“Tell the keeper the Blight has come. Now!” The elder one said as more darkspawn started to bubble all around her._

_Gehenna looked up then as the nightmare roiled into a place of anguish that ran like blood in her veins, and her eyes snapped to his. The dream shattered._

The wind howled outside as he woke in the night, the sound of it through the cave was hollow with a dull roar. He felt the chill of the night, more so as the flap to his tent shot open and she appeared, furious and only half dressed. She sprang on him with a feral growl, hands going for his throat. Of course the invasion of her dream hadn’t been intended as such an intrusion, but he wasn’t expecting to be attacked either. He let her force him back and even allowed the attempt at strangulation. There were angry tears in her eyes and he felt responsible for her reaction. Just before his vision began to go black at the edges he called on his magic, letting the calming aura pool in his hands before he grabbed her wrists, easing her back and away from him until they were sitting across from each other in a daze.

“That was private,” She hissed, but noticeably less angry.

“My apologies,” He said, not looking into her eyes. There was a threat there.

“Have you ever thought that all these places you traipse around in perhaps don’t want their stories to be told? That the past should just die with the past? My past is dead to me, and even more so to you. I did not invite you into my dreams,” She told him, anger rising again.

“She died then,” He said knowing, also knowingly pushing his luck.

“She did,” Gehenna shot back. “A lot of the clans got hit hard when the horde started sprouting up. We were some of their first targets.”

“You have my sympathies,” He told her, but it was the wrong thing to say.

“Keep them,” She said rising to go. When she opened the tent she looked back over her shoulder and told him to follow her. He got dressed quickly when she exited and grabbed his staff before going to meet her at the edge of the cave. Bull was asleep at his post, which usually didn’t bother them anyways, no one would want to sneak into a cave with that thing posted at the front. Solas noticed Gehenna was clothed in only a small slip of a dress, and when she stepped out into the rain she was soaked to the skin instantly.

He didn’t comment on it as she made her way out into the night, only followed after her, curiosity getting the better of him. Following became a need to keep pace with her. Red hair flowing over her shoulders, every inch of her body visible through wet cloth, she was entrancing, and he didn’t want to miss a moment of her like this. She picked her way on a path she clearly already knew, and it surprised him that soon he knew it too, and understood her anger all the more. Soon they were at the edge of a rock formation, looking over the waterfall and into the cold waters of the lake below.

“When I came back with the hunters there was nothing left to find of her but a bloodied stump of her leg. I thought it was my fault,” She said over the sound of rain. “I shouldn’t have left her.”

“If you had stayed then you would both be dead,” Solas told her, meaning it to be comforting.

“Who says I’m not?” Gehenna said, looking at the water but seeing only her memories of it. “After that day I listened to everything the Keeper ever told me. I never told tales anymore, and I stopped believing there are any gods at all.”

“What you saw in the forest, the woman who took the form of a wolf,” He started to say, trying to tell her that she hadn’t been spinning a tale at all. She cut him off though with a hard look.

“Was nothing,” She told him, cutting off the subject. Then she shocked him, by turning and leaping from the falls, just as she had in her dreams. He let out a startled cry and watched her tiny pale form plunge down into the darkness below. He hesitated, if he didn’t follow her he doubted they would ever speak of this again, perhaps never speak at all again. But what would happen if he followed her? The sound of his name reaching his ears decided him, and he followed after her, dropping into the frigid waters.

He broke the surface gasping in painful breathes. The water was like pins shooting into his skin all over. He cast his gaze about until he saw her standing on the far shore, looking like a moonlit goddess, fierce and feral and waiting for him. The pull of her was strong, something he was not quite sure he had ever felt before. As if she were a creature that was fashioned only for him, and he was powerless to resist her. He followed her up onto the shore, trying not to stare at her body. She was aware of it too, as she pressed herself against him suddenly.

“You’re freezing,” He commented. “We should return before you catch your death.”

“You could warm me,” She told him, peaking at him through her lashes. She plunged her hands into the top of his shirt and pushed it down off his shoulders. There was no end to her shocking behavior this night, but he had wanted this for longer than he cared to admit, and did nothing to stop her.

“I want to feel the heat of your body,” She purred and slowly started undressing him. He stood stoically, but it didn’t go against his notice that the rain was letting up, and her hands trembled when they reached the buckle of his belt.

“This need not continue,” He told her, but also wanted to gage her response. She laced her hands up behind his neck and leapt, latching her legs around his waist. He was caught off guard, and had to put his arms around her to catch her less they both pitch over.

“You have invaded my mind. You know me too intimately now for me to simply let you go, you have a part of me now. This is your permission to invade my body,” She told him.

“I do not wish to be any sort of invader,” He told her sternly, not liking her thinking of him in that light.

“Then ravish me, lay worship to my body and make me feel something other than the cold,” She told him, eyes searching his intently. They were turning dark with a feral desire, and he knew he should tell her no, that he should distance himself now, but the feel of her at his finger tips and the roll of her hips into his made him lose his resolve.

His lips found hers as if they had journeyed too long to find them. It was all hunger and desire and there was nothing gentle about the way he nearly devoured her in his lust. She was no different, clutching to him painfully, nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders. The ground was slick with mud from the rain, and he called forth a bit of magic to make a bed of vines, flowers blooming around Gehenna’s head as he laid her down upon it. She giggled when she saw them, a sound he had never heard from her before. He hadn’t seen much of a softened joy in her, she was all wildness and ferocity.

“Solas take me,” She said in a breathy voice, ripping her sopping dress up off her body and flinging it to the ground. Her body was something of a wonder. Her skin was smooth and pale, nearly glowing in the darkened hours of night. Her muscles made her small frame more formidable, and she had hips that were so supple looking that he couldn’t resist sinking his teeth in to taste them, making her gasp in pleasure. He wondered if she had pictured this as many times as he had.

He kissed his way up her body, taking his time to taste and tease every inch of her, making her squirm beneath him with anticipation. She sighed his name so softly he thought it would be his undoing, that he would lose his control and take her right then, roughly and savagely. Then she shocked him yet again, using more strength than he thought she had to flip their position so he was now lying under her. Roughly and savagely seemed to be exactly what she had in mind. Her hands were no long trembling as they undid his pants, pulling them down with an impatient yank, his small clothes being ripped away with as much enthusiasm. When his member was free it was already aching for her, jerking into her touch when she put hands on him, grasping possessively.

“Show me how much you want me,” She said to him, her voice deepening with her desire. The tip of his cock wept a clear liquid onto her hand that made her grin wickedly. “Good boy,” She whispered, and put her hands onto his shoulders, positioning her hips just out of reach of his own. She let herself tease down a little lower, the mouth of her sex gliding along his member slowly, drawing a moan from him that belonged solely to her.

She raked her nails cruelly down his chest, the sensation drawing him into a more feral area of his lust. He couldn’t help himself as he forcefully grabbed her hips, guiding them down hard onto his prick, burying himself inside her in one thrust. It caught her off guard, and she cried out his name as her muscles clenched around him so tightly neither could move. Then she let out that maddening little giggle and got control of her breath, taking one experimental bounce of her body. It made her gasp out again, her walls clinging to his manhood in a way that was sure to make him spend faster than he would want to. He kept a hold of her hips, and started to guide her in a pace that was slow and steady.

She allowed him a first, rocking into his touch and letting him have a small portion of control. She couldn’t stifle her moans, he filled her so completely that she was positive she had been empty all her life without him. That they were fashioned to be together. Slow was not enough however, not enough to calm the rage inside of her. She grinded down against him hard, satisfied beyond measure when it was he that moaned her name. On his lips it was better than poetry. She did it again, thrusting against him as if it was the only thing that mattered. She pulled his shoulders until he was sitting up with her, she had to get closer, to have no space between their bodies at all. She was doing this out of her more basic instincts she knew, and if it was going to be anyone in her life she knew it was going to be Solas, but how right it felt was concerning. Not as concerning as when she opened her eyes, and found his there, burrowing into her with as much passion as she wanted to feel for him. It was like unlocking something within her, and in that silly moment, covered in mud and water, with her skin wet and cold, she knew that she loved him. Just like that, and as she realized it she did feel something. A heat in her that she had been searching for all her life. Her realization was enough to send her spiraling and caught by surprise over the edge of orgasm.

Her body shook violently, and he was stilled beneath her by the power of her pleasure. Her body tensed and trembled as wave after wave of the most delicious satisfaction rolled over her. She must have cried his name a dozen times, and his shoulders were bleeding where she had dug her nails in. When her body started to go slack that’s when she realized he was still inside her, harder and more filling perhaps than when they started. He held her tightly and eased her onto her back, switching their positions while staying inside of her.

“Relax da’assan,” He told her, pulling out of her slowly. She tried to catch her breath as the evidence of her finish ran down her leg. She had never been pleased by man like this. She had had affairs with certain clan members, but had never felt true joy in it, and had certainly never been plunged into her orgasm like that. It was marvelous, and she enjoyed the way her body reacted to his touch. She felt the tip of his cock tease her entrance again, and it sent an agreeable shudder down her body. “Slowly,” He had bent and whispered in her ear, his tongue tracing the line of her jaw and making her moan.

He pushed inside her so slowly and gently that the thrill of it already had her pleasure mounting once more. She couldn’t help but leave a trail of scratches down his back or grabbing his muscled back side in her hands and feeling his pace as he thrust into her. She wanted this moment to burn away all the others in her mind until it was the only thing she knew. He ran one hand down her body, hooking it behind her knee and lifting the leg to go up over his shoulder, then did the same with the other one. Her eyes rolled back as her body started to turn to liquid under his touch. She nearly cried out in anger when she felt him pull out of her, but was too startled moments later when she felt his tongue on her clit to do anything but moan incoherently. When he nibbled down on the sensitive bunch of nerves at her center she was lost. Nothing else mattered anymore and she never felt more free. Even the cold air caressing her skin was stimulating, and her orgasm was building strong and uncontrollable. She would implode with it she was sure.

He bit her inner thigh hard enough to hurt before thrusting back into her painfully, all pretense of slowness and time taking gone. She felt his frantic thrusts, the way he lost and found his rhythm as he was clearly approaching the edge now himself. “Ma vhenan’ara,” He whispered to her as he started to be as lost as she was in what they were doing. _My heart’s desire_. It brought her to her place of ecstasy, him following not far behind. He collapsed against her when they were done, and she cared not, putting her arms around him and holding him there. She knew they most likely would not speak of this night for some time, but they would both know what they felt and that would be enough for her. She started to drift off, right there next to the water, in the wilderness in the middle of the night. The only thing she hoped for was that they could meet again in her dreams. That they would never have to be truly apart ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> The woman that Gehenna saw was Witherfang, or the Lady of the Forest from DAO.


End file.
